One way in which a user may interact with a computing device is via a stylus. A stylus is a pen-like device that may facilitate digital hand writing and drawing as well as interactions with a touchscreen display. A stylus may be used as an alternative to direct input by a user's hand. Traditional styluses, though, typically may rely upon near surface sensors such as proximity or capacitive sensors to provide input. Accordingly, functionality provided by a traditional stylus is limited at distances beyond an inch or so from a computing device. Moreover, writing and drawing with a traditional stylus may feel unnatural because typically digital ink traces made via a stylus are not applied in a manner comparable to physical markings made by a pen, paintbrush, or other writing instrument.